In the operation of apparatus or a device for successively printing and applying pressure sensitive labels such as, for example, the hand-held labeler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,747, which issued to the assignee of the present invention, it is common to use a coreless label supply roll wherein a paper carrier strip or web has a release coating on one side for supporting a paper label web attached by pressure sensitive adhesive. The carrier web is die cut at longitudinally spaced intervals to provide openings for receiving the teeth of a feed wheel which is indexed to advance the composite carrier and label web through the label printing and applicating device after each label is printed. The label web has laterally extending die cuts at longitudinally spaced intervals to form distinct pressure sensitive labels which may also be preprinted with common information.
A typical coreless pressure sensitive label supply roll has an inner wrap or convolution which defines a center opening for the supply roll. The center opening is adapted to receive a support shaft or a pair of opposing roll support core plugs, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,309 which issued to the assignee of the present invention. To retain the inner end portion of the composite label and carrier web, commonly a spot of glue is placed on the label at the inner end of the composite web to attach the label to the radially overlying carrier web. When the adhesive dries, it forms a stronger bond than the bond formed by the pressure sensitive adhesive which attaches the end label to the coated side of the underlying carrier web.
It has been found that when the label supply roll is depleted or exhausted, the carrier web feed wheel in the label printing and applicating device, pulls on the carrier web with sufficient force to cause the label at the inner end of the supply roll to be separated from the release coating on the carrier web. The trailing end portion of the composite web then continues feeding through the label printing and applicating device with the separated label being carried on the underneath side of the carrier web with its pressure sensitive adhesive exposed to guide surfaces and guide rolls within the device. This exposed pressure sensitive adhesive on the label significantly increases the possibility of a portion of the label attaching to one or more internal components within the device, thereby preventing continued dependable operation of the device.